Coconut Libations
by aprilcake
Summary: After sharing a coconut or two, Emma Swan and Killian Jones could no longer resist their urges. (I do not own the rights to Emma Swan or Killian Jones.)


Coconut Libations

After an especially long day in Neverland, the group was ready to rest for the night. For tomorrow, they would devise the plan to get Henry back with the help of Tinkerbell. But now, it was time to relax. Well, relax as much as one could knowing that their child was in the hands of one of the worst villains Killian had ever encountered.

Gathered around a fire, Charming and Snow cuddled, trying to keep close, and perhaps, trying to resist some nightly urges. On the other side of the fire, Emma and Killian sat exceptionally close. Knowing that Emma must be thirsty after their treks through Neverland, Killian prepared her some libations that he knew would win her over.

"Here you are, love." Killian said softly as he handed Emma a coconut and continued to prepare one for himself.  
"Thanks." Emma replied with a smile.  
Taking a drink from the coconut, Emma couldn't help but notice that Killian hadn't taken his off her since she realized who she really was.

"So, how do you know Tinkerbell?" Emma asked, wondering who Tinkerbell was to him and trying to move his attention elsewhere...  
"Ahh, I knew her from the last time I was in Neverland." Killian answered, knowing where this was headed.  
"It looks like more than that." Emma stated, looking away.  
"Aye, she helped me through some tough times. But, that is all." Killian said, making eye contact with Emma. "Why are you so concerned about my past with Tink?"  
"Well..." Looking over to Snow and Charming, she just noticed that her parents were sleeping soundly and changed her answer, "We can talk about this later."  
"No, I want to know..." Noticing where her eyes were now, Killian continued, "Let's go talk somewhere more private." In the meantime, taking her hand and gesturing for Emma to join him.

Emma stood up with him and followed close behind as Killian led them to a quiet spot, the cave where they found Tink and Regina.  
"This'll do." Killian said as he laid his jacket down on the cave's floor.  
"Do you think they will notice we are gone?" Emma questioned as she sat next to him.  
"No. So, why are you concerned with my past with Tink?" As he repeated the question, he saw Emma look away... she appeared to be nervous...?  
"Well, I.. uh. Well, I just thought that she meant more to you than you're letting on."  
Knowing where this conversation was headed, Killian reached for Emma's hand, to comfort her, to let her know... that she was the only one.. Only to be interrupted by Emma...  
"I don't know why you are doing this for me, helping me find Henry and all when you've never even met him-"  
Squeezing her hand and moving closer, Killian looked into Emma's eyes, and said as straightforwardly as he could, "I meant it when I said I fancy you. Emma, I gave up my revenge for you! I never... whatever I had with Tink does not compare to what I feel for you-"  
With that, Killian leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Just then, everything they had been feeling for months came to the surface.

As the kiss intensified, Emma unbuttoned and pulled off his vest. With that, they practically tore off each other's shirts, and Killian climbed on top of her. After removing her bra, Killian began kissing her neck, followed with trails of kisses down her body. He felt her body underneath him, trying to resist the urge to take her right then. He kissed her breasts, lightly biting on her nipples before leaving kisses on her ribs and stomach. His kisses continued to move further down until his mouth was at the top of her pants. Unbuttoning her pants and pulling them (and her underwear) to her ankles, his mouth continued downward until it met her core. Killian began by lightly kissing her clit, followed by more intense kisses and licks. With this, Emma began to let out light moans, intensifying with each shared moment. Seeing that she was enjoying herself, Killian began to suck on her clit as he gently slid two fingers into her. As Emma's moans grew louder, he plunged his fingers into her deeper and deeper, faster and faster. As she rocked her hips, Emma could barely suppress her urge to take him. She wanted him now, inside her.

"Killian,"Killian, wait" Emma moaned.  
"What is it, love. Is everything to your liking?" Killian said softly as he positioned himself at eye level and softly kissed her lips.  
"Yes, but..." Emma tried to talk as he continued to touch her and satisfy her.  
With Killian still touching her, Emma kissed his lips sweetly as she reached her hand down his pants to grab his hard dick. With a smile, Emma unlaced his trousers, and told him, "Killian, on your back, now."  
"Ohhh, so commanding. A little out of breath, are you?" Killian replied with a smirk as he listened to his Swan. Pulling down his pants, Emma moved to straddle Killian, teasing him. With his hardness against her core, Emma rubbed her wetness against him, making him let out let moans.  
"Damn you, Swan." Killian said annoyingly. With that, Emma smirked at Killian as she lowered herself onto him, taking him all at once. Emma began by riding him slowly, picking up speed as their bodies moved in unison with each other. As their bodies became one, Killian felt Emma's body begin to tense above him. In response, Killian pinned Emma on the ground and pounded his hardness into her until they both peaked together.

For a while after, Killian and Emma laid on his jacket, in each other's arms, thinking about what happened. Unsure of what to do next, Emma suggested, "We should probably get back before anyone notices we're gone."  
"Aye, I suggest we get up then." Killian said in a solemn tone. But, Emma and Killian just laid there; neither wanting reality to set in.  
"Emma..." Killian continued, "You should know that I care about you. I...uh..."  
"I know. I.. I trust you, Killian. I-I just don't want anyone to know just yet." Emma said with tears in her eyes.  
"Aye, and no one shall. I still stand by my words. I-I love-" Killian  
"Killian, this isn't the time!" Emma interrupted.  
"Then when is the time? I could have lost you when you went overboard or at Pan's camp. Emma Swan, I love you." Killian confessed.  
"Killian, what do you want me to say?! It isn't that easy!" Emma exclaimed.  
"I know. You don't have to say anything. You just need to know, I am serious about us." Killian responded.  
"Okay. Well, Let's get dressed then." Emma stated, not wanting to think about what he said.

Handing Emma her bra, Killian began to collect the clothes scattered about the cave. He did not foresee this happening, and now, he only hopes he can win over Emma's heart. Unbeknownst to him, Emma had already fallen hopelessly in love with him; she just was not ready to exchange "I love you's" as of yet. After getting dressed, they walked back to camp, attempting to act like nothing happened.

Laying his jacket on the ground, Killian propped himself against a tree and motioned for Emma to join him. Emma smiled and fell asleep curled up against him in Killian's arms. Killian knew that the next day, everyone would know what happened just by looking at them. But, he was ready to do whatever it took to convince them otherwise... Because Emma, his Emma, was not ready yet.


End file.
